Third Circle
by Erwin R. J. A. Schrodinger
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic. Ao contrário das outras em português que eu li até agora, esta não trata de EdWinry nem yaoi, então acho que vale a pena perder 10 minutos para ler esta. É sobre os homunculus, indo além de seu lado de vilão. Acho que ficou boa...
1. Revenge's DiaryFirst Page

_**----- Full Metal Alchemist é meu SIM e ninguém tasca **_

_**Supresos em me ver? Não? Sabia. Esta é minha primeira fanfiction, ficou uma porcaria, mas tudo bem. É sobre os homunculus (não tem nenhum yaoi ou Edward no meio, então se não gostou muda de página).**_

_**1648 – 09 – 06 **_

_Não sei ao certo o que eu fiz, para onde eu irei e por que isto está acontecendo. Só sei de uma coisa. Que descobri algum segredo que não deveria ser revelado a ninguém. Porém nem mesma eu sei direito qual é este segredo e por que tanto furor em me destruir. O mundo é estranho quando você sai de sua casa, não é como uma das missões na qual eu saía para executar as pessoas que ela mandava e logo voltava para o suposto lar. Bem, acho que eu sei o segredo. Não sou coisa, sou gente como Ele é._

_Escrevo estas linhas tortas e sujas, escondida dos ex-companheiros que me procuram. Eles não concordam com o que eu falo, acham absurdo e que devemos aceitar o que somos: falhas ambulantes, seres sem alma e sem sonhos. Um homunculus. Porém, infelizmente, não consigo aceitar esta condição. A alma... será mesmo que eu, fruto de uma tentativa frustrada todavia com um sacrifício de uma pessoa que me considerava importante não tinha alma? Até onde eu sei, qualquer ser, mesmo uma árvore ou uma bactéria tem sua alma. Por que o Ser Divino que rege as leis da Vida não permitiria a mim isto? Qual pecado cometi para isto, ser criada talvez?_

_Os dois que brincam com nossos destinos são uma mulher de uns 90 anos chamada Dante e seu marido, o Hohenhime. Os quatro até hoje já criados estão sob custódia e a serviço deles. Os quatro já criados, sendo que metade são frutos de experiências do casal com a alquimia, seriam eu, cuja nomeação seria chamada e mais tarde abandonada, nestes montes alvos de neve, Revenge; o outro, que veio comigo para este mundo pela mesma pessoas e pelo mesmo momento, meu primo em tempos remotos, chamado por eles de uma fora grotesca e estranha. Estranhamente eu saí quase perfeita, e ele não permanece com seus aspectos físicos de antes. Ele virou um monstro, porém estranhamente a bondade e a inocência continuavam as mesmas desde nossa morte. Gluttony era como o chamavam. Os outros dois eram um garoto arrogante e nojento, sentindo dentro de si certa cólera para com o criador, Envy. O outro somente queria suas ambições, não visando muita coisa. O nome era Greed._

_Desde que fugi da mansão que fica no subsolo da cidade Central, a vida mudou, como eu já disse. Gluttony se nega a sair pelo que eu vi. Talvez lembre de sua prima? Creio que não, mas inconscientemente acho que ele se lembra de seu passado. Como os outros dois se lembram. Como eu consegui me lembrar perfeitamente desde o dia da partida._

_Certo dia, eu, Envy e Greed estávamos, como de costume, realizando um dos inúmeros serviços dados pelos dois para dominação do exército e dos alquimistas do Estado. Um dos planos de Dante é dominação total do exército com um novo homunculus que ela andava tentando criar, porém ao que parecia não andava indo muito certo, então acho que ainda vai demorar alguns bons anos para o plano concluir. Porém, o que são muitos anos para os humanos, são minutos para nós._

_A missão era simples, derrotar alguns Alquimistas do Laboratório 3 para a coleta de algumas pesquisas. Os laboratórios naquele tempo eram escondidos do povo pela Igreja Anglicana, então devíamos agir com silêncio e frieza. Encontrávamos no grande portão de ferro que guardava ele do mundo lá fora. Envy deu seu sorriso sarcástico, pronto para mais um dia de matança._

_-"Mais um dia, hun?" – dizia ele, quase cantarolando de tanta alegria em tirar vidas._

_-"É... mais um dos muitos" – resmungou Greed, se aproximando da parede, fazendo uma pequena abertura com os punhos em uma das precárias tubulações medievais da época. Pulamos e andamos por entre os salões, até chegar à sala onde haviam alguns alquimistas e um major, este irmão do Bispo da região, com um bom status._

_-"Quem vai matar quem aqui?" – riu baixinho Envy, apontando para o Major-" Fico com ele, vocês enfrentam o resto dos alquimistas. Acho que militares comuns aqui são 60 do total, então não vai ter problema nenhum"_

_-"Eu fico com os de uniforme preto, você fica com os de uniforme azul Greed" – Disse eu, fechando o punho e encarando um dos grandões de uniforme escuro._

_-"Você fica comos do país vizinho que eu fico com os desse país mesmo... lástima" - resmungou ele, querendo mais que Dante e seus objetivos se lascassem._

_Num estrondo, pulamos, invadindo o salão. Espadas foram desembainhadas e avançaram contra nossa carne, quebrando-se na pele de Greed e atravessando a carne de Envy e a minha, porém não adiantando nada. Alguns tiros de primitivas carabinas roçavam em nossas peles mortas, como se fossem simples gotas de chuva em um dia de tempestade, de uma maneira gostosa e suave. Com um toque, congelava cada ser que ousasse me tocar naquele momento. Sim, como a vingança é gelada, eu posso controlar o gelo e a temperatura de cada corpo com a minha vontade somente. Poderia congelar uma pessoa até o 0 Kelvin, o Zero Absoluto, tornando a matéria uma luz fria, estranha e bonita. Entretanto, normalmente usava uma temperatura de -170 °C, que já congelava perfeitamente o corpo de um humano sem segundos._

_Cristais se quebravam a cada golpe meu, e em um pequeno espaço de segundo avancei contra os soldados, indo em direção à biblioteca, onde poderia ter algo que agradasse à Mestra. Quase total escuridão, iluminado somente com algumas velas, pude ver um homem escondido em um canto, segurando algo. Fechei meu punho, que logo ficara azulado, pronto para o golpe de misericórdia._

_Olhei bem eu seus olhos antes de tudo. Era algo que me fazia sentir viva, matar humanos, sugar cada sopro de vida em seus corpos fétidos. As feições de terror em seu rosto me fizeram sorrir. As pupilas cor de mel boiando em uma pequena poça avermelhada de lágrimas. Os dentes rangiam e acompanhavam a cada movimento dos meus músculos. Num movimento não previsto por ele, o objeto que segurava com tanto ardor caiu. Era um pequeno desenho sujo e talvez feito por algum dos artistas que viviam a mendigar na cidade um retrato por um prato de comida. Entretanto, via-se uma família feliz na foto. O homem que estava aos meus pés, uma mulher de olhos supostamente claros e uma pequena menina de sorriso inocente. Ouvi as preces do homem. Como se algo viesse à minha mente, lembrei-me de um homem comum como ele, sem defesa nenhuma, fazendo as mesmas preces, porém a favor de mim. Este homem na minha memória era meu pai, foi então que todo o resto fez sentido e foi quando eu me lembrei de tudo, como se fossem enfiados todos os momentos na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Senti-me tonta como nunca senti e caí no chão, desmaiada._

_Acordei já na Mansão, com o homem alto chamado Hohenhime ao meu lado. Ele parecia surpreso ao me ver, o estranho era que ele me via todos os dias. Envy ficara no outro canto da sala, querendo aproximar-se porém não realizando tal coisa por nojo do homem que ficava próximo a mim. Hohenhime arqueava a sobrancelha a cada movimento meu._

_-"O que ocorreu para que você desmaiasse?" – perguntou ele, com uma voz rouca e estranha._

_-"Ele sabia alquimia como poucos, senhor" – disse eu, encolhendo-me na cama dura e fria, lembrando-me perfeitamente do que passara alguns anos atrás._

_-"Pelo que Envy reportou à Dante, não me parecia, o que aconteceu para que algo como você desmaiasse sem sinais de luta?"_

_-"Eu não sei..." –choraminguei, com lágrimas correndo no canto dos olhos. Hohenhime simplesmente se retirou, pensativo. Envy aproximou-se de mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro, tentando me confortar, olhando bem fundo em meus olhos._

_-"O que você viu? Não pode ser verdade que ele tenha feito você desmaiar, o que aconteceu?"_

_-"Bem..." – sussurrei, sentindo-me mais segura perto dele que de Hohenhime- "Você pode achar bobagem, mas... eu consegui me lembrar da minha vida antes de ser homunculus"_

_-"...Você sabe que não somos humanos, que não temos alma, portanto não somos quem nos originou, certo?"_

_-"Pois eu acho que há algo mais do que uma mente e um monte de carne aqui" – apontei para mim mesma, me levantando e vestindo minha roupa. Envy fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça._

_-"Se eu pudesse fugir daqui, já teria o feito tempos antes de você vir pra cá" –disse ele, se levantando junto comigo e mostrando um leve ar de preocupação com a minha pessoa._

_Sorri:_

_-"Isso já mostra que você também é provido disto que chamam de alma, Envy. Você tem sentimentos"_

_-"...Revenge, você sabe que, se você fugir, eu terei de caçá-la, certo?" – disse ele, segurando algumas lágrimas._

_-"Do mesmo modo que você caçava quando era vivo, quero me cace depois da minha fuga"_

_-"... Prefiro não acreditar em suas palavras sobre as coisas, mas... boa sorte" – disse ele, não segurando mais os sentimentos que sentia por isso, abraçando-me com ternura e carinho que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Senti algo cair nas minhas costas. Lágrimas._

_-"Eu gosto de você também, Envy" –disse eu, corada, ficando um longo tempo no abraço daquele único amigo que tinha. Quando ouvi alguns ruídos ele me soltou e deixou que eu fosse._

_-"Vai lembrar-se de mim caso nunca mais nos encontremos, Revenge?"_

_-"Claro" – sorri, indo até o quarto da mansão onde estava meu primo, Gluttony. Ele não se movia e nem se mexia, mas percebia-se que logo estaria bem, após algumas pedras vermelhas e tratamento. Fiquei próxima a ele e segurei sua mão, cantando uma pequena canção que, lembrava eu, costumava a cantar cada vez que lê, ainda bebê, chorava pela falta da mãe já falecida. Sempre que ouvia isto ele se acalmava, estranhamente.._

_Se um dia fores embora  
Te amarei bem mais do que esta hora  
Me lembrarei de tudo que eu não disse  
E de quando havia tudo que existe  
Quando choramos abraçados  
E caminhamos lado a lado  
Por favor amor me acredite  
Não há palavras para explicar o que eu sinto  
_

_Mesmo que tenhamos planejado  
Um caminho diferente  
Tenho mais do que eu preciso  
Estar contigo é o bastante  
Certas coisas de todo dia  
Nos trazem a alegria  
De caminhamos juntos lado a lado por amor  
E quando eu for embora  
Não, não chore por mim._

_Despedi-me e saí. No jardim, vi Greed me observar, mas nada falei e continuei meu caminho por entre as árvores da floresta, vendo que o Mundo era bem mais que imaginava._

_Até onde eu sei, Greed foi selado por mau-comportamento e por querer ambições maiores que as de Dante. Envy continuou a obedecê-los, porém sempre com seu velho sentimento de inveja e cólera. Uma vez, escondendo de Dante e suas quimeras criadas para me perseguir, vi Envy, suspirando e cantarolando alguma canção triste. Felizmente ele não me viu e pude fugir, terminando aqui, escrevendo pela primeira vez o que eu vi e o que eu puder trazer para me ajudar a saber que coisa estranha é essa em mim que não pode ser alma. Mesmo com as perseguições de alquimistas de Estado e quimeras contra mim, acho que posso fundar algum pequeno vilarejo escondido dos olhos curiosos e começar a minha vida como se fosse uma pessoa normal. Já encontrei uma casa medieval velha abandonada no sopé de uma montanha que me parece cheia de ouro. Só falta arrumá-la._

**Primeiro capítulo TERMINADO. Eu posto outros, se eu conseguir aprender a mexer nisso x.x'' O segundo não é página de diário (ufa) e se passa dois anos após o Ed e o Al terem se separado no anime, então eu vou colocar o único homunculus que eu sei que sobreviveu que foi o Wrath. E a música lá em cima é "Música Ambiente" de Legião Urbana. Cruj cruj cruj FUI! xD**


	2. Meeting the eighth homunculus

_**------------ Full Metal Alchemist é meu SIM. Algum problema?**_

_**Bem bem... cá estou eu novamente, postar mais um capítulo (ou pelo menos tentar postar) e deixar a imaginação rolar. Se gostarem mande reviews, se não, mande reviews também porra! D**_

_**Mas continuando, é o segundo capítulo dessa fic. Pronto.**_

Não muito longe da Cidade do Leste, um pequeno menino de cabelos negros e olhos azulados vagava sem rumo, em busca de uma resposta para suas perguntas. O menino não era um simples menino, ele era fruto de uma experiência desastrosa. Um homunculus.

Seu nome verdadeiro não lhe era conhecido, mas sim o nome no qual foi batizado por sua antiga mestra, Dante. O nome que ele carregava consigo era o nome de um dos sete pecados capitais, Wrath.

Já tinham se passado dois anos desde que vagava ao sabor do vento, afinal suas únicas esperanças de ter uma alma verdadeira tinham sido despedaçadas.Olhava firmemente para o auto-mail que ficava no lugar de seu braço esquerdo, coberto agora por um casaco marrom-escuro. Tentando se passar por um garoto normal, Wrath cortara os longos cabelos que tinha, aparentando, para sempre, seus 10 anos de idade eternos.

Mas, como certa vez ouvira, a esperança é a última que morre. Ainda haviam chances de encontrar alguém como ele e compartilhar um pouco do peso e do ódio que guardava, mas eram tantas quanto um grão de areia no oceano pacífico. Wrath não via o oceano, e sim o grão de areia, que de alguma forma era uma chance real.

Como mais um dia comum de sua existência vazia, o garoto chegou a certo vilarejo chamado Blackrock. Era pequeno e existia somente uma casa que sobressaía às demais, de certa mulher chamada Beatriz Alighieri. Diziam rumores que ela sempre tinha a mesma aparência mesmo com o tempo passando por entre seus cabelos como o vento. Chegou a uma pequena hospedaria, aparecendo diante do enome balcão. Um senhor alto foi lhe atender.

-O que posso fazer por você, garotinho? - perguntou ele, alisando os longos bigodes de lontra- Onde estão seus pais?

-...Não tenho pais - respondeu secamente, enfiando a mão no bolso e retirando algumas moedas de ouro, colocando-as no balcão e ajeitando o pequeno boné azulado como seus olhos.

-Mas menino, este dinheiro é três vezes mais que uma estada aqui -disse o homem, olhando o ouro que titilava cada vez que visse.

-Eu sei -cortou ele- Eu só queria se há algo que é estranho nesta vila antes que eu possa continuar a minha viagem por entre o país em busca do que eu quero.

-O que quer saber? -falava, alisando o bigode novamente de uma maneira irritante.

-Vou ser direto, o que sabe sobre Beatriz Alighieri? -rosnou, olhando com seus iracundos bem nos do senhor.

-Ah, diz dela? Bem... Eu tenho meus 60 anos e desde que me conheço como gente ela sempre está com seu ar de seus 17 anos e sua beleza estranha e magnífica, alguns dizem que ela vendera a alma ao diabo, outros dizem que ela simplesmente usa bruxaria para se manter assim... De qualquer forma, ela não aparece diante de seu portão desde a última vez em que um mensageiro da Central veio dizendo sobre notícias sobre certa guerra e certa cidade que desapareceu nos ares. Isso já faz seus 2 anos...

-Certo - rosnou ele, pegando as moedas e enfiando de volta no bolso e saindo da pousada como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

O homem tentou pegar suas moedas de volta selvagemente, mas sentiu algo estranho em sua espinha, como se fosse uma premonição. Wrath o olhava estranhamente, e, de relance, o dono da pousada viu um brilho em seu braço, o deixando sair por medo.

O vento soprava com mais força a medida que Wrath caminhava em direção ao casarão, como se lâminas cortassem incessantemente seu rosto...

A cada passo que dava, o ar se tornava mais denso e sua garganta apertava, porém nada que ocorresse iria retirá-lo da rota que estava tomando. Os pés afundavam lentamente nas folhas secas daquele fim de outono e as estrelas pareciam lágrimas. Admirando a leveza que tomava seu corpo desprovido de alma, Wrath parou e olhou as árvores secas e contorcidas.

Sem perceber, algo tocara seu ombro. O garoto virou-se, já fechando os punhos de seu auto-mail, porém fora subtamente atacado por um pontapé no estômago, fazendo com que se agache e cuspa uma das pequenas pedras vermelhas que ficam em um corpo como o dele. Uma voz de veludo e feminina lhe disse:

-Você não seria um homunculus de Dante, não é?

Wrath ficara paralisado. A lua mostrava uma garota branca, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, cujos olhos demonstravam a mesma tristeza que ele. A menina,como se fosse a brisa, levantou-o pela gola da camisa e percebeu o símbolo.

-Pelo jeito sim, é um deles... qual o seu nome, hun?

-...Beatriz também é...

-Se isto lhe alegra –sussurrou ela, mostrando um símbolo cor de vinho no canto do pescoço-O meu nome de homunculus é Revenge Agora, diga-me o seu nome.

-...Wrath – murmurou, sendo solto no chão com voracidade- Foi ajudada por Dante também, hun?

-Não só fui como fui a segunda a ser criada, somente após o garoto de cabelos verdes e que pode mudar a forma quando pode cujo nome é Envy. Você o conheceu, não é?

Wrath fez que sim com a cabeça.

-E Lust e Gluttony, onde estão?

-Eu matei Lust –disse ele, ríspido- Arrependo-me de ter feito isso, mas foi somente depois que percebi que suas idéias eram sensatas e que Dante era falsa como uma moeda de três marcos. E sobre Gluttony, eu não sei se ele ainda está vivo.

-Isso já era de se esperar, suas idéias foram influenciadas por mim. Entretanto, por sorte, consegui me livrar das redes que me prendiam ao contrário dela. Você deve ter no máximo uns 15 anos, mas eu já tenho meus 350, 400 anos. Com meus 15 eu ainda a servia cegamente.

-Desculpe, mas sem querer ser grosso, eu vim aqui para lhe perguntar uma coisa, se você já conseguiu achar...

-Ah, veio por isso? Por que não falou logo, vamos tomar um chá e colocar as coisas em panos limpos, okay?

Beatriz adentrava na escuridão e o garoto de olhos iracundos a seguia, como se houvesse finalmente encontrado uma irmã confidente que nunca tivesse conhecido...

_**2° Capítulo TERMINADO. Enviem qualquer sugestão/crítica/lixo no meu orkut:**_

**_http/ capítulo está a caminho._**


End file.
